We're Meant to Be
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: Tomoko was sitting in her usual spot at the secret Rabbit Hutch on the moon. She was conjuring up a new curse for a girl who 'accidentally' bumped into 'her' Ryusei-san. I own nothing!


_Hey guys! I know it's been a 'long' time since I've made a story or updated any of my stories… I've just been busy with other things. Plus I lost my Microsoft Word, so I couldn't write squat! Aaaanyway… here's a new oneshot of my favorite OTP. RyuseiXTomoko. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Kamen Rider Fourze… sadly. :`(_

We're Meant to Be

Tomoko was sitting in her usual spot at the secret Rabbit Hutch on the moon. She was conjuring up a new curse for a girl who 'accidentally' bumped into 'her' Ryusei-san.

"I'm going to get that little wrench, if it's the last thing I do." Mumbled Tomoko to herself.

Just then Ryusei walked in and looked over at Tomoko's 'spot'. "Tomoko-chan?" he asked as he walked up behind the little Goth girl. "What are you doing?"

Tomoko looked up from the now complete vuudu doll that was meant to be Kazumi. The wench that bumped into 'her' Ryusei-san. "Making a vuudu doll." Said Tomoko simply as she gazed into Ryusei's beautiful Brown eyes.

Ryusei just sighed and grabbed Tomoko's arm, pulling her away from 'her' area of the Rabbit Hutch. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" gasped Tomoko by surprise.

Ryusei just rolled his eyes, leading her out of the Rabbit Hutch and back to Earth. "Ryusei-san! Ryusei-san, let me go!" Tomoko kept trying to pull away from Ryusei's strong grasp on her arm.

Ryusei lead Tomoko out of school, to a nearby park and sat her on the bench, sitting down alongside her. Tomoko grunted and turned her body away from Ryusei. Ryusei sighed and grabbed her, turning her back towards him. Tomoko's eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed. "Why did you drag me all the way out here against my will?"

"Because I want to know what your deal is. Why are you making a vuudu doll of Kazumi? She didn't do anything to you." Ryusei looked deep into Tomoko's eyes. "Why are you acting like this Tomoko-chan?"

Tomoko lowered her gaze. She was always weak when he called her Tomoko-chan. It was his pet name for her. Her even greater weakness was Ryusei's beautiful eyes and drop dead gorgeous smile. She looked back up at him and was caught in Ryusei's worried gaze.

"Are you ok Tomoko-chan?" asked Ryusei scooting closer to Tomoko and placing a hand on her forehead. "You don't look so good."

Tomoko quickly moved her head away feeling lightheaded from Ryusei touching her. Her cheeks also felt flushed. "H-Hai. I'm ok." Tomoko starts to get up but falls back onto the bench.

"Tomoko-chan!" Ryusei cried out in worry. He grabbed her but she shook him away.

"I was making a vuudu doll of Kazumi because she bumped into you. On purpose. She likes you and everyone knows it! Everyone but you! Of course, if you had you would have started going out with her because she's so much like you. You too would be perfect for each other!" yelled Tomoko looking into Ryusei's eyes. Tears were now falling out of Tomoko's eyes and she couldn't take it anymore. Tomoko stood up and looked down at Ryusei who had shock written all over his face. "And you like her too, don't you Ryusei-san?! You're never go out with someone like me! Right?!" Tomoko waited for Ryusei's answer but he just kept looking at Tomoko in surprise. "Never mind!" yelled the Goth girl as she turned around and ran away.

Ryusei then snapped out of his trance and smiled. _So Tomoko-chan does like me… Alright!_ He thought to himself but then quickly remembered what just happened. "Oh crap!" He got up quickly and chased after Tomoko. "Tomoko-chan! Tomoko-chan!"

Tomoko stopped running as she realized it was raining. "Baka Ryusei-san!" She looked out into the rainy sky. "Ryusei-san baka!" Tomoko started whimpering and fell to the ground and cried. Just then a figure stood over her and she heard heavy breathing. Tomoko lifted her head slowly and saw who the figure was. "Ryusei-san." She whimpered.

Ryusei knelt down and grabbed her arms, pulling her up into a hug. He breathed in her hair and softly said, "Gomen Tomoko-chan…" He hugged her tightly. "I'm an idiot."

Tomoko looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Yes. Yes you are." Ryusei smiled back down at her. "But… That's what I like about you…"

"And this is what I like about you." Said Ryusei wiping away some of her runny black makeup.

"Eh?" said Tomoko. "You… like me?"

Ryusei looked deep into her eyes and leaned down, kissing her passionately on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her, asking, "What do you think?"

She smiled at him and said back, "I think… We're meant to be." Ryusei smiled back at her and leaned in for another kiss.

_Well that's it for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. __ Peace out!_


End file.
